


I Wanna Be Your Favourite Boy

by thegreatestsun



Series: Wish Fulfilment Pollen And The Troubles It Brings [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Wish Fulfillment Pollen, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatestsun/pseuds/thegreatestsun
Summary: Something is off.Even if it feels right.---What if Poison Ivy had a pollen which was basically an anti-fear toxin? And what would Tim see if he was hit by it?
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, mentioned roy harper/jason todd - Relationship
Series: Wish Fulfilment Pollen And The Troubles It Brings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777609
Comments: 19
Kudos: 394





	I Wanna Be Your Favourite Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I... this just happened? I'm quite happy with it though - I really like it. I'm probably going to write a sequel to this, because I really don't think i'm done exploring Tim's reaction. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> (title is taken from Rex Orange County's song "Best Friend" which doesn't really fit the vibe but I was listening to it as I wrote this)

Something was off.

Tim didn’t know what it was, but something was just… off.

It could be because he was in an apartment he didn’t recognise, in a – shockingly comfortable – bed that wasn’t his own, and he could hear someone whistling pleasantly somewhere in the apartment. And how he had no memory of how he got there.

He shifted slightly, and froze when he felt something on his hand. Specifically, around the base of one finger. He pulled his arm out from the cosy mess of blankets, and stared in utter confusion.

He had a wedding ring. Pale gold, very simple, with a small ring of blue gems embedded. There was a smaller, slimmer ring underneath, in silver, with a singular red stone. An engagement ring. So, he’d been proposed _to_? That was… interesting. Who the hell would like him enough to propose?

As if they’d been summoned by Tim’s thoughts, there was suddenly a shape at the door. Tim froze, until they came into the soft morning light of the bedroom. Tim blinked in confusion.

Standing in the doorway, floating slightly, was none other than Conner Kent. Kon-El. Superboy. His best friend. Dressed in nothing but pyjama pants, his earring, and a wide smile, and holding a tray of what looked like pancakes, and a mug of coffee.

Kon grinned at him. “Morning babe!”

Tim nearly choked.

Kon floated over to the bed, and as Tim scrambled to sit up properly, he laid the tray on the bed next to him, put the mug on the bedside table, and reached in to kiss him on the forehead.

Tim felt paralysed. What? What was going _on_?! Kon was giving him breakfast in bed, calling him ‘babe’, in an apartment he didn’t recognise, whilst he had a _damn_ _wedding ring on_.

“So, I changed up the batter a bit.” Kon was saying, laying across the bed, raising his arms up to clasp his hands behind his head. Tim tried not to stare at his stomach. Or arms. Or chest. He was failing miserably. “And honestly? Ma was right. That half pint of milk really makes all the difference. Those things are fluffier than a damn cloud.”  
  


Tim swallowed. Kon had… had made him pancakes? From scratch? Now that he looked at them, they looked amazing. Kon had even put strawberries on top, swimming in syrup, just how he liked them. He hesitantly dragged his eyes away from the breakfast to see Kon looking at him expectantly.

“Well?” he said, mouth quirking up into a smile along with his slightly teasing tone. Tim felt his heart constrict weirdly. “Aren’t you going to try them? Make a clone boy happy?”

He was wearing eyeliner, Tim noted dully, as he blinked. Why would Kon be wearing eyeliner? It was, like, eight in the morning, if he had to guess. Not that Tim was _complaining_ , per se, but it just felt… off.

Kon frowned. “Timmy, are you doing okay?” he unwrapped his hands from his head, and rolled onto his front, resting his chin on where roughly Tim’s knee was. “You seem a little… quiet, babe.”

There it was again. _Babe_. Tim would be lying if he said that didn’t make his heart thud and his face feel warm. And he’d _certainly_ be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the warm weight of Kon next to him. Or the way his far-too-blue-to-be-natural eyes flashed as he crawled upwards to rest his head in Tim’s lap and languidly stretch his arms around his waist. His warm, tanned arms. That had freckles on them. Dear lord.

“Just… a little tired.” Tim said, his hand drifting to Kon’s hair almost unconsciously. His hand tangled in the black curls, and Kon made a slight huffing noise, but arched up into the touch regardless. Why did it feel so _natural_ to do that?

“Really? I’m the one who wakes up super early to make my wonderful husband breakfast,” Tim held back a squeak at the word _husband_ , “after letting him sleep in for a few extra hours, and now _he’s_ tired?” the tone was joking, luckily, and Tim sighed out of relief.

“I’ll try them, just give me a second to wake up.” Tim muttered, looking through the bedroom he apparently shared with Kon. It was tidier than he’d expected, and save for Kon’s jacket tossed onto the floor carelessly, there was really nothing out of place. There were pictures framed on the walls, too far away to make out clearly, but Tim could see one of what looked like a wedding.

Between two men.

He swallowed. Everything still felt _off_ , but… weirdly natural, at the same time. There was a fuzzy edge to everything he was seeing, and that just _screamed_ red flag.

But… Kon had taken his free hand, the one not tangled in his hair, and was pressing it against his face, and gently kissing the inside of his wrist and _holy fucking shit that was tender_. And it just felt so – so _right_.

Tim swallowed again. He wanted to test something.

“Hey, Kon?” he said softly, and Kon was up in an instant, leaning on his elbows and forearms, and looking up at Tim like he’d hung the moon.

“Yeah?”

“Do… do you remember that Halloween? From ages ago?” Tim tried. If Kon _remembered_ something, then… maybe this was actually happening. And Tim had just lost his memory, or something. How to explain the weird, fuzzy dream feeling, though…

Kon grinned lazily. “Course I do, I dressed up as Wonder Woman and you couldn’t stop staring.” Tim flushed a little, and Kon laughed. It was true. He’d just seen all of Kon’s long, tanned legs in those damn boots, and the way he’d walked in _heels_ …

“Why? This prompting for me to get it out again?” Kon joked. “If you wanna see me in heels, babe, I’m not complaining. You need only ask.” His smile turned into more of a smirk as he continued, “I mean, you could barely keep your hands off me when I put that corset on–”

“Okay, okay.” Tim said, laughing a little with him. “I mean… maybe.”

Tim fought off the mental image of Kon in heels and a corset, and tried to focus. Kon remembered, which meant this might actually be happening. Which meant Tim might have actually have been proposed to by him and gotten married, and they might’ve done… _things_ , together, and they might _actually_ live together.

That – that was hard to process.

_Tim!_

Tim frowned. What was that? Kon gave him a concerned look. “Babe? You feeling alright?”

_Tim! Timmy! Red Robin!_

No, there was definitely someone calling him. But it felt faint, fuzzy, and… Tim suddenly felt dizzy. Everything was blurring and running together like wet paint mixing.

Kon grabbed his face in his hands, and Tim dully noted that he had a small mark under his lip. Some sort of piercing that he didn’t have in, probably. And that he really liked the eyeliner on Kon. Really made his eyes stand out. “Tim, Tim, stay with me.”

Tim grasped weakly at his wrists, and gasped. “Feel… dizzy. This isn’t real.”

_Tim! Tim – Jesus fucking – Tim!_

* * *

“Tim! Tim – Jesus fucking – Tim!” Jason swore, checking his pulse again. “I’ll slap him again, see if that does anything.”

“You will _not_.” Dick warned sharply. “We don’t know _what_ he got doused in, pain could –” he tried to continue, but he was quickly cut off by Cass slapping a hand to his mouth, making a shushing motion, and pointing at Tim’s face.

Tim had been lying unconscious with the same, happy, almost drugged looking expression on his face for nearly an hour already. But, as they watched, his face fell, he frowned, and made a low groaning noise.

There was a collective sigh of relief from Dick, Jason, and Cass. Damian stayed silent, and simply tightened his hold on his brother. He’d gotten afraid when Tim had suddenly keeled over, grinning, and had wrapped his older brother into a full body hug that no one had the heart to break apart.

Tim jerked, once, twice, and his eyes flew open. They were wide, and panicked.

It was meant to be a simple patrol, with Dick and Damian, and the three of them had run into Poison Ivy. Dick was lucky enough to pull out a mask and clap it over his face in time, and Damian was too. Tim was not. Dick had panicked, and asked anyone who was even close to _get there and help_.

“Kon! Where’s Kon – he – he –” Tim gasped, hands scrabbling across the concrete floor of the random abandoned building they’d taken refuge in. His eyes were wild and panicked, like a cornered animal. Jason grabbed one of his wrists, and pinned it to the floor.

“Okay, Timmers, you wanna slow down there a sec?” he said, nodding at Cass as she restrained his other arm.

“Where is he?!” Tim asked shrilly, his face scrunching up and tears spilling down the sides of his face, his legs kicking out for a second. “He – he was there and now he’s – what _happened_?” he asked desperately, looking up at the faces of his family in the half-darkness.

Everyone was silent for a moment, as Tim finally laid still, and panted quietly, before Dick reached out a brushed a tear away from Tim’s face. “We were patrolling, and we ran into Ivy. She had some new kind of pollen, and you passed out. I got a mask on in time. Damian did as well. Are you okay?”

Tim’s chest heaved. “I – yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. Just a little thrown off because I was hallucinating, I think.” He paused, and flexed his wrists. “Could you maybe – hey, wait a minute. Dames?” he asked softly. Damian was silent for a moment, before speaking.

“You – don’t fall unconscious with no warning again.” Damian warned sharply, his voice slightly muffled by his face being pressed into Tim’s body armour. Jason and Cass let go of Tim’s wrists so he could wrap his arms around Damian.

“I’ll do my best.” He said, stroking his back comfortingly. He looked up at his other siblings. “I have… no idea why I hallucinated.” He confessed. “But I’m okay now, I was just shocked.”

“What did you see?” Dick asked, sitting down next to him. “It wasn’t anything, like, traumatic, was it?” he asked softly, carefully leaving out the part where Tim had cried out for Kon. He wasn’t even entirely sure Tim was aware that he’d said it.

Tim frowned, and shook his head. “No, no it wasn’t. It was… nice.” he blushed slightly, as the full memory came back to him. “Oh my _god_. Why did I see _that?!_ ”

Jason grinned, the mood of the conversation already swinging to somewhere a lot lighter. “Oh? What did you see? Anything _entertaining_?”  
  


“Don’t be gross.” Cass warned. “You yelled for Superboy. What did you see?”

Tim groaned. “Okay, but _none_ of you are allowed to make fun of me. Deal?”

“Mm, maybe.” Jason decided. “Just tell us already.”  
  


Tim huffed. “Okay, okay, Jesus. I hallucinated that I was married to Kon.”

There was a beat of silence, before there was a snort from where Jason was sat.

“You said you wouldn’t make fun of me!”

“I’m – _hah!_ – sorry, it’s just too good!”

“It is rather amusing, Drake.”

“Can we go back to being nice to each other? I liked that part.”

* * *

Tim stared at his computer screen in horror. Well. Horror was a strong word.

All the tests were conclusive. Ivy’s new pollen was basically an anti-fear toxin. It made you see what would most likely be your greatest want. And Tim’s, apparently, was to wake up to Kon making him breakfast and wearing eyeliner and no shirt. And also, to be married to him. Which… he didn’t want to think about.

They’d run some tests – Jason had valiantly offered himself up as a test subject once they managed to nab a sample of the pollen, and he’d apparently hallucinated himself baking a cake with Roy and Lian. Which was admittedly adorable, Tim did have to admit – but also made perfect sense. As Jason and Roy were dating.

What _didn’t_ make any sense was Tim’s apparent longing for a domestic romance with Kon. Sure, he’d always been _attracted_ to Kon – why wouldn’t he be? The guy was, and in Steph’s words, _smokin’_ _hot_ – but it had _never_ gone beyond that.

Ever.

Okay, _maybe_ once or twice Kon did something gentlemanly, or sweet, and Tim was a little… he was _appreciative_ of it. And _maybe_ once or twice he’d felt like swooning after Kon touched him. And _maybe_ – okay, fuck it, he had a crush on Kon.

But it wasn’t a _big_ thing, if anything, he expected the thing he wanted most was probably a peaceful life with his family. Not… _that_.

Tim buried his head in his hands, and silently resolved to never speak of it again.

* * *

Of course, his siblings didn’t get the memo, and there was now a new inside joke within the Batfamily. Tim Drake and his hopeless crush on one Kon-El Kent.

**Author's Note:**

> May I be so bold as to ask for a kudos if you enjoyed?


End file.
